My Home
How many times would it happen? I'd lived in my home for almost fifteen years, and they still tried to get in. I figured that my rural location would be enough, but they always made the trip. I even hung bodies from the windows, left bodies on the road, the police had even come to investigate, but that didn't keep them out. I wrote my warnings in blood. I did everything I could, but they were relentless. Fifteen years they fell. One after another. But finally, they seemed to get the message. I could finally enjoy peace in my home. Five years passed, and I felt as though I'd made it over the hump. But one day, one day my nose had the familiar tingle. I sniffed the air, and my mind clouded with hate. Trespassers. Trespassers in my home. I tried to warn them. I knocked over tables and chairs and made loud noises to try and scare them off, but they just pressed further into my home. I began to get angry, why didn't they understand? I didn't want them there. They even saw my writings on the walls, but even that did not convince them to leave. If "Stay out" is written on the wall, you'd think they'd stay out, right? But no, they just continued to trespass in my home. The angrier I got, the more frightened they became. But for some damn reason, they just pressed on. What's even worse, is that they were filming the inside of my home. That's my personal property, but they just filmed it like it was nothing. They seemed to be searching for something, but if they wanted valuables, they had nothing to find. All my valuables were intricately concealed. They made it all the way into my kitchen before I had had enough. I cut the power in the kitchen. A couple of them screamed. I thought that maybe now they would get out of my home, but they just cowered into a corner and held up that damn camera. I sat in the shadows of my kitchen, watching. When I realized that they had no intention of leaving, I decided that one of them needed to die. Maybe that would inspire the others to get out of my home. I knocked over a table in the shadows, and they all turned towards the sound. I crawled into a different shadow to wait, and watched them get up and tentatively move towards the sound. They held out their flashlights, but their beams were not strong enough to penetrate my shadow, and I remained hidden. They got to the table and I heard them talk fearfully among themselves. They began to fan out along my kitchen with their flashlights. What a foolish idea. ---- Jimmy walked fearfully away from his group. They fanned out along the cafeteria of the abandoned hospital to search for what had overturned the table. They walked slowly towards where they had entered the cafeteria, moving their flashlights all along in front of them. Suddenly they heard a scream. The group descended into chaos. Jimmy ran towards his nearest friend. In turn, the four members of the group bundled up close to each other. But wait, where was Anne? Anne had been on the far side of the cafeteria, and the group decided that she must have been the one that screamed. They called out meekly, and began to search for her as a group. Suddenly, Robert gasped, and held his hand over his eyes. The rest of the group followed the light of the flashlight and all of them cried out. Anne had been arranged as though she were eating a meal, with her lifeless eyes turned to look at them. The group ran for the nearest corner and huddled up into it. They were all crying, and they wanted nothing more than to leave. "Let's get the hell out of here!" cried Theresa. "We can't," said Jimmy," it's probably waiting for us." "Why didn't we believe the stories?" Robert said as he wept. "Whatever, fuck you guys. I'm getting the hell out of here," Theresa said as she bolted for the door. The group was preparing to follow when they heard a cry of," No, please God!" emit from the hallway. Theresa was dead. That much they were sure of. ---- I tossed the girl's body aside. That's what trespassers get. They deserve to die, as many had before this one. I crawled back into my kitchen and tried to decide how I would pick off the next trespasser. As I peered at the dwindling group, I noticed that they were all crying into each other, and their flashlights sat rolling along the floor. I decided that I would take another while their eyes were turned. I crawled slowly along until I shot out of the darkness and grabbed another girl. I pulled her into the darkness, taking joy in her screams. One of the boys looked up in time for me to give him a hideous grin and relish in his renewed terror. I took care of the girl quickly and decided to toy with the remaining two. Before I could come up with a plan, though, I discovered that the girl I had taken had brought the camera along with her. I took it and flung it so it shattered directly above the boys' heads. Then, I grabbed some wire that was nearby and crawled up onto the ceiling. I fiddled with the light and soon my ploy was ready. I released the girl's body and watched as it hit the extent of the wire, swinging only inches away from the two boys. I giggled as they shrieked and tried to back away, only to find that they were trapped in the corner. ---- Jimmy continued screaming like a girl. There was Courtney, her lifeless body swinging back and forth almost directly in front of Jimmy's face. Robert screamed too, and Jimmy regretted ever coming up with the idea of sneaking into this God-forsaken place. Finally, his screaming was replaced with sobs, and he tried to think of a way to escape. When he looked up to ask Robert for ideas, he saw no one. Robert was gone. Jimmy fumbled for a flashlight and held it all around him. He saw nothing. Fear sank deep into his bones, and Jimmy could almost consider that death would be a luxury. ---- I smeared the boy along the wall and wrote "TRESPASS AND DIE". That should convince other trespassers in the future, right? I thought so, and now the only task left was taking care of the last boy. I came up with a clever ruse, and made the preparations quickly. After a few minutes, I was ready. I turned the power back on. I began walking slowly towards the last boy, holding his friend's body in front of me. I pretended to make his friend say "help me" as I approached. The boy made a sound like no other I had heard before. It was the sound of true fear. And it was wonderful. The boy got up to run but I slid his friend's body into his legs so he was knocked back down. Now I was in front of him. He had no escape. And he was going to learn the consequences of trespassing in my home. Category:Beings Category:Ghosts